Who's Jane?
by Ariklander
Summary: The letterbox was full and no one had bothered to empty it. She slung her bag over her shoulder and scowled, gathering the wad of junk mail and bills. Shuffling through them, she paused at what looked like a business letter. The address was all wrong though, and it was written to someone named… "Who's Jane?"


Who's Jane?

Chapter One

Author's Notes: This is an Alternate Universe Thor fan fiction with a Thor/OC pairing. If you don't enjoy these kinds of stories normally feel free to try this one or exit stage left. This is a co-authored fan fiction and the first to be publically posted so any and all criticism is welcome.

* * *

The drive back was taking eons. Once a year is far too often for a family reunion, she could barely keep her eyes open. Her grandma was part deaf and all conversations would begin normally, but end in a simple question being screamed into her ear. Her response would always be 'There's no need to shout Meghan, I'm not deaf you know!' or a dismissive hand wave. Cousin Daniel made it a point to bring as much meat as possible and sit directly opposite her to eat. He knew she was vegetarian but continued to tell her to 'just try it' and that 'they're just cows.' Just thinking about it was beginning to frustrate her and she gripped the steering wheel tighter. Her mother had started a screaming match with her father again as they were leaving and she had opted to drive home alone early to avoid being in an enclosed space with them. It was enough that practically every auntie and uncle had spent the night trying to include themselves in her love life. When they had run out of questions relating to her non-existent boyfriend they decided that she had a _girlfriend_. It's not like she cared, hell it was a real possibility, but holy shit it is not their business. Almost everyone was there; Aunty Rose who lives about eight hours away in Sydney, Uncle David, a seventeen hour flight from England, some cousins from Perth and her grandparents from their tour around Australia. She didn't remember that guy in the weird-ass cape being there though.

…That's because he wasn't.

She slammed the brakes, already knowing it was too late. The man's face lit up for a second before the car hit him hard and he was thrown back. Her back hit the car seat and she sat in shock clutching the steering wheel. _Oh my god I just killed someone._ Eventually she opened the door and walked shakily over to the body on the ground. His chest was still moving, so hopefully he was still alive. Oh god she was still in university, she couldn't afford this. She couldn't go to jail. It wasn't murder but what was accidental manslaughter? Seven years? But she couldn't leave him out here, what if he actually _did_ die? She'd have to take him to hospital and try to explain away the consequences.

Her issue was trying to get him into the car. He looked like he'd been walking through the empty fields around the road for a while, covered in dust and grass and he was wearing what looked like a costume. In fact he looked completely mental. This guy was at least six feet tall and she was pretty sure he was 75% muscle. It was a workout dragging him into the car but once he was haphazardly sprawled across the back seat she clicked both seatbelts on over him, only then thinking about if he had spinal damage. Swearing to herself she jumped back into the front seat and started off toward the hospital, slower than usual on the uneven road. The drive was tense and every time he groaned or twitched she would bodily flinch.

The doctors were oddly accommodating and he was quickly taken off her hands. They asked a few questions about his condition and she denied knowing anything. Hopefully he wouldn't remember and he'd just be grateful she picked him up off the side of the road. She asked to wait until he was stable so that she could talk to him and no one really disagreed. No one responded at all. She sat in the waiting room and thought about the guy. She really did hope he was okay; she wouldn't be able to live with that guilt. He didn't look too bad for being hit with the front end of a Yaris. Her car on the other hand.

"Oh god there isn't going to be a front end _left_!"

The nurse at the front desk glanced at her worriedly.

"Oh my god Meghan. It's like midnight, what the hell do you want?" The groggy voice drifted through the phone after the first three rings and it was as if a floodgate was opened.

"Kira I could be going to jail because I killed some hobo in costume and now we're in hospital and if he dies I'll be going to jail I can't survive in jail I'm too young," her voice was a bit too high and the words came out all at once in a single exhale. In the moment that followed while she caught her breath the other half of the line was quiet.

"Okay start that again but slow down and make sense." The sleepiness had drained from her voice.

"I hit a guy on Seyers Road and now we're in hospital-"

"With your fist or with your car?"

"Car; and now we're in the hospital and I just told the doctors I found him that way-"

"So you lied?"

"Yeah; so now if he wakes up and remembers I am royally screwed."

"… If this is some crazy-ass dream you've had I'm going to kill you." Her voice was tinged with disbelief.

"I swear it isn't, I hit this guy and now I'm in the waiting room of the hospital waiting for him to wake up and if he tells them I hit him I'm gonna go to jail."

"This is stupid I'm going back to sleep, I'll see you in the morning don't ring me about stupid dreams in the middle of the night again."

"I swear it's not a dream I…"

She had already hung up and then a nurse came over telling her the guy was awake. She walked down the hall towards the room they had put him in. As she approached all she could hear was a male voice screaming and another much softer voice trying to calm the other down.

"I will not calm down you tell me where I am and what this thing in my arm is."

"You are at a hospital sir you were found on the side of a road, the IV in your arm is providing your body with fluid so you don't become dehydrated."

"Hospital, IV, what the Hel are you talking about? Speak so people can understand you!"

"Sir please remain cal—"

"I WILL NOT BE CALMED."

She supposed he actually was crazy.

She continued to the room and peered in the guy looked up at her and looked to calm slightly but continued to appear angry and distressed, he looked completely crazy. She walked in slowly; it seemed too quiet now that his booming voice had stopped. The doctor looked very concerned and excused himself around her, quietly warning her not to get too close. She slowly and quietly approached him.

"Hi…"

"Who are you?"

"Um, my name's Meghan," she began, "I found you on the side of the road and brought you here so…" She trailed off awkwardly; he had been staring at her for longer than necessary.

"I am Thor, son of Odin, god of Thunder; I wish to be told why I am being kept captive in such a way."

His voice was very commanding but seeing as he was in a hospital gown spouting some nonsense about being god she didn't really feel as inclined to answer. The doctor saved her from an awkward silence by beckoning her out. She mumbled some kind of apology and made her way out as quickly as was polite. He seemed to believe the guy, Thor, had some kind of brain damage.

"His behaviour is very erratic," he said, "but it may heal on its own. However we need to keep him here under supervision."

She was going to explain that she wasn't actually a friend or family member and that honestly she only cared that he was alive, when a scream sounded from his room. A nurse ran out, his shouts following her into the hallway.

"I was just trying to give him the medication like you asked, and he just started screaming and throwing his arms around."

The doctor looked at the nurse then back to Meghan.

"He appeared to calm when you came in the room, it is vital to his recovery for him to stay as calm as possible. I think you should come see him for at least an hour a day for the duration of his recovery."

"What. I don't know who this guy is; I just found him and brought him here. I can't just drop work and university to come play 'calm the random' every day! Don't you have staff for this? Bring him a puppy!"

Once she had stopped screaming she began pacing and mumbling under her about crazy guys and stupid doctors. She couldn't hurt him any further, good lord she'd smacked him with her car she could at least help him get better, but work isn't going to accept her just—

Community service! Hell she might even get a paid hour off. All she had to do was sit inside a hospital with a crazy guy. It couldn't be too hard. She turned to the doctor and sighed, making it sound like she was sacrificing a lot of her time and energy, which she was, and nodded.

"I'll come in, but only for that hour and if something happens to me it's your fault." She wasn't going to pay if he broke something.

"Perfectly acceptable Miss…?"

"Wurst, Meghan Wurst. Meghan is fine though, you don't have to call me by my last name."

"Miss Wurst." God that sounded so old. "Is there a specific time that would be easy for you to come in?"

It was around three in the morning now and the only thing left in her mind was to get home and crash on her bed. She mumbled out four in the afternoon and after a round of paperwork climbed back into her car. It was lucky there were almost no cars on the road as her eyes kept slipping shut without her permission and after carefully manoeuvring her way through the house so as to not wake anyone else, she curled up in bed, determined to sleep in until eleven.

This was not to be.

Her morning began at seven when her mother stormed into her room, screaming about how late she got home. Apparently she wasn't stealthy enough and not only had her parents heard her sleepily stumble through the house, they had also taken a look at her car. She made an elaborate tale about being rear ended into a pole and that the police had decided that she was speeding, ending with her sentence of community service at the hospital.

"An hour a day. I can fit it in around work and uni so it'll be fine." It was too early for this.

"Why at the hospital? Couldn't you pick your own? You didn't even have a court hearing; they can't just decide your punishment. Were you fined too?"

It was way too early for this.

"Look mum I've got this figured out okay? Just leave me be!"

The whole ordeal was tiring and she was functioning on four hours sleep. Why couldn't people just leave her alone and let her move on with her life. Thor, if that was his real name, walked out in front of her car in the middle of the night and suddenly she has to go to the hospital every day because he got brain damage and her car has a huge torso shaped dint on the front that she will have to pay to get fixed.

"Do not speak to me like that Meghan, you don't get to just walk into this house at three in the morning with a damaged car and then start yelling at me!"

"Mother," Meghan ground, "The police made me go to the hospital because of the crash to make sure that I didn't have any injuries or anything. They didn't let me leave 'till nearly 3 to come home. Please leave, I just want to sleep."

Her mother sighed and left her room closing the door behind her. Just as she began to fall back into the realm of sleep her phone rang loud in her ear.

"Who the hell is it, I am _trying_ to sleep, and seriously does no one have any decency anymore?"

"Right, coming from the girl who woke me up at midnight because of some stupid dream."

"Kira, seriously, I already told you it wasn't a dream, I hit a guy on my way home last night and now because he is crazy and says he is the god of thunder or something I have to go there every day for at least an hour to keep him calm so he will recover."

"Really now. Are you sure you didn't hit on a guy?" Oh yes, very amusing.

"Yes. I hit him. HIT him."

"Just saying hitting on a guy might make them crazy enough to want to see you an hour a day."

Meghan sighed, "You are no help at all."

"Look I just called to see if you could come to the shops with me later today, like four thirty or something."

"Sorry that's when I need to be at the hospital." She was dreading it already. Why had she agreed to this?

"You really didn't make it up huh? Well you enjoy sitting with a crazy person instead of shopping with one."

"Yeah, thanks."

Meghan groaned hanging up the phone, turning it off and going back to sleep. She stayed in bed for hours. Only once everyone had left the house did she decide to get up and change. A refreshing shower and change of clothes later and she was surveying the damage done to her car. After duct taping the front light cover on securely, she checked the time. Three forty two. She heaved a put-upon sigh and climbed in gingerly, hoping she wouldn't make it worse from there to the hospital.


End file.
